There is a universe of content available through a television operator's platform including live television and on-demand content (e.g., content stored on a personal video recorder (PVR), content sourced from third parties, Internet streamed videos (e.g., YouTube), and so on). As a result it has become increasingly overwhelming and time consuming to search and discover suitable content. The process of sequential and cyclical content selection and consumption is cumbersome. This select-watch-select-watch, ad infinitum, process takes away from a user's “consumption-momentum” and makes it burdensome for users to quickly navigate, select, and consume multiple content items in an easy manner.
Further still, a user may want to watch a combination of on-demand and live content. However, construction of a playlist to accommodate a mix of on-demand and live content is a complex task. A television remote or television interface does not provide a convenient and user-friendly interface for complex content selection and ordering.